


Toki ga michibiku hou e

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Plans For The Future, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sai, ti ho sempre visto coi tuoi nipoti, quindi lo sapevo già che eri bravo coi bambini. Ma oggi è stato... diverso.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Toki ga michibiku hou e

Toki ga michibiku hou e

(Verso dove ci porta il tempo)

“Sai, sei bravo come spirito.”

Erano appena tornati dopo le registrazioni dell’ItaJan; Yuto era collassato sul materasso non appena entrato in camera, mentre Hikaru si stava mettendo addosso qualcosa di più comodo, godendosi il pensiero di una serata tranquilla a casa col fidanzato.

Sentendo le parole del più piccolo, si voltò e sorrise.

“Suppongo che compensi l’altra volta, quando il bambino mi ha ignorato completamente.” scherzò, mettendosi una maglietta sui pantaloni della tuta e raggiungendo Yuto a letto, una gamba fra quelle del più piccolo e la bocca contro il suo collo. “Anche se, devo ammetterlo, è stato difficile salutarlo. Mi si è spezzato un po’ il cuore.” disse, e sebbene stesse cercando di mantenere la conversazione leggera, la sua voce esprimeva un po’ di sincera tristezza.

Yuto annuì, pensieroso.

“Sì. Si vedeva.” gli disse, poi si sedette e sorrise. “Sai, ti ho sempre visto coi tuoi nipoti, quindi lo sapevo già che eri bravo coi bambini. Ma oggi è stato... diverso.” disse, fissando un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé.

Hikaru s’immobilizzò.

Beh, non sapeva perché, ma lo fece.

Si raddrizzò, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena, massaggiando lentamente.

“Diverso come?” chiese, cauto.

Ma Yuto scrollò le spalle, e parve tornare in sé.

“Diverso e basta.” lo liquidò, poi si alzò e gli sorrise. “Sto morendo di fame, e non ho la minima intenzione di cucinare o lasciarti cucinare. Ordino la pizza, okay?” gli disse.

E Hikaru riuscì appena ad annuire, mentre guardava il più piccolo dirigersi verso l’altra stanza.

Interessante.

~

“Sono pieno.”

Yuto aveva finito l’ultimo boccone della pizza, ed era attualmente steso sul divano, gli occhi fissi sul televisore mentre parlava.

Avevano deciso che si meritavano di mangiare sul divano guardando un film, e Hikaru aveva pensato che la serata stesse diventando sempre più perfetta.

Se non fosse stato ancora preso dal pensiero di quello che gli aveva detto Yuto.

Si stiracchiò e si protese verso il fidanzato, finendogli addosso.

“Non lo farei se fossi in te. Ci piace troppo questo divano.” scherzò il più piccolo, spostandolo dal proprio stomaco.

“Non capisco perché non ti portiamo più spesso all’Haikaropa. Hai decisamente del talento.” lo prese in giro Hikaru, indicando con un cenno del capo il cartone della pizza sul tavolino.

Yuto chiuse brevemente gli occhi e sorrise, come se fosse completamente soddisfatto.

Cercando di sistemarsi in modo tale da non premergli sullo stomaco – gli piaceva davvero il divano – Yaotome si avvicinò al suo viso e lo baciò.

E lo baciò, e lo baciò, e lo baciò. E spinse la lingua dentro la sua bocca, e portò una mano dietro la sua testa per tenerlo vicino, e si godette i piccoli gemiti di Yuto.

“Hikka...” cercò di rimproverarlo una volta che il più grande si fu allontanato, più per prendere aria che perché effettivamente lo volesse. “Il film.” disse, ma sorrideva.

“Non credo che ‘Il Ritorno dello Jedi’ sia cambiato molto dalle ultime quattrocento volte in cui l’abbiamo visto, Yutti.” gli fece notare il più grande. “E comunque...” si sporse verso il pavimento e prese il telecomando, mettendo in pausa. “Miracoli della tecnologia moderna.” disse, e lo baciò di nuovo.

“Credo di doverti avvisare.” cercò di dire il più piccolo, spingendolo via e ridacchiando della sua espressione contrariata. “Non credo di poter fare molto più che baciarti. Sono troppo stanco e ho mangiato troppa pizza.”

Hikaru rise e annuì.

“Che ci creda o no, è esattamente quello che avevo in mente. Non è che sia un animale, abbi un po’ di fiducia.” scherzò, e cominciò a baciarlo di nuovo.

E allora Yuto si lasciò completamente andare, portando le braccia intorno al collo del più grande e tirandoselo più vicino, godendosi il bacio esattamente come stava facendo Yaotome.

Hikaru cercò di respirare mentre lo baciava, e di mantenere la mente lucida.

Beh, _era_ un po’ un animale, sebbene incolpasse interamente il fidanzato. Nessuno, a parer suo, avrebbe dovuto avere il diritto di essere tanto irresistibile.

Quella notte, comunque, il sesso era l’ultima cosa che gli passava per la testa.

Quello che aveva scoperto stando con Yuto, era che poteva avere tutto con lui.

C’erano momenti in cui sembravano migliori amici, quando ridevano e ridevano senza essere capaci di smettere, come stupidi.

C’erano momenti in cui baciarsi non era mai abbastanza, in cui si volevano così tanto che pareva non potessero aspettare di essere l’uno con l’altro.

E, meno spesso, c’erano momenti di tenerezza.

Yuto era ben lontano dall’essere un tipo romantico, ma non era mai stato un problema per Hikaru.

Lui lo era abbastanza per entrambi, e sebbene a volte dovesse smorzare un po’ questo suo lato per non mettere l’altro a disagio, gli stava comunque bene.

Non aveva bisogno di niente di speciale da parte sua per ricordargli che il più piccolo lo amava, dato che era comunque bravo a mostrarlo a modo suo.

Momenti come questo, comunque, erano tanto rari che Hikaru era ben deciso a trarne il meglio.

Accarezzò lungo la sua guancia con la punta del naso, facendolo ridacchiare, poi si mise di lato per fare abbastanza spazio affinché entrambi si potessero stendere uno accanto all’altro sul divano, spostando il braccio così da stringerlo, tenendoselo vicino.

“Si sta bene.” gli mormorò in un orecchio, e l’unica risposta di Yuto fu un sospiro soddisfatto, che gli fece sapere che anche lui la pensava così. “Quindi...” disse allora Hikaru, con un sorrisetto. “Com’ero diverso oggi?” chiese, quasi in modo casuale.

Yuto si sedette immediatamente, voltandosi e scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Sapevo che non avresti lasciato perdere.” disse, scuotendo la testa. “Perché non saltiamo le prese in giro e mi dici cos’è che pensi, così posso dirti se hai ragione o no e possiamo tornare a fare quello che stavamo facendo?” chiese, con una smorfia. “Sul serio, non farmi pentire di averti detto che non mi va di fare sesso, perché lo farò se devo.”

Anche Hikaru si sedette, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Davvero useresti il sesso per distrarmi? Puttanella.” lo prese in giro, accarezzandogli il viso. “Non concedo niente, mi dispiace. Voglio sentirlo.”

“Sei cattivo.” si lamentò Yuto, nascondendosi il volto tra le mani.

Hikaru ridacchiò.

“Non sono cattivo. Pensandoci bene, mi tieni così a secco di romanticismo che devo attaccarmi a queste cose. Chi è quello cattivo?”

Yuto mise su un’aria colpevole, e Hikaru istintivamente gli avrebbe detto che stava scherzando, ma lasciò perdere.

Per una volta, voleva vedere fin dove poteva portarlo.

“Va bene. Mi è piaciuto come ti sei comportato con quel bambino. E allora?” disse Yuto, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Andiamo, Yutti.” gli disse il fidanzato, il sorriso maligno ancora in viso. “Perché ti è piaciuto? Come hai detto tu, non è che non mi abbia mai visto con dei bambini.” si avvicinò e gli si mise a cavalcioni, avvicinandosi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Sai, a volte mi chiedo se non abbiamo sbagliato tutto in questa relazione.” gli fece notare il più piccolo. “Sei così tanto una femmina certe volte.”

Hikaru sorrise, affatto irritato per il commento.

Vedeva quello che stava cercando di fare Yuto, e non gli avrebbe lasciato cambiare discorso.

“Hai ragione, sono una ragazza.” confermò. “E so che non sei un esperto, quindi cercherò di spiegartelo. Quando una ragazza ti chiede qualcosa, le rispondi e cerchi di farlo il meglio possibile, quanto sdolcinato puoi, così che non si arrabbi e non ti neghi il sesso.”

E, anche se avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi, fu il turno di Yuto di ridere.

“Innanzitutto, da quando sei un esperto di ragazze?” chiese. “E comunque, sei incredibilmente sessista. Sei fortunato che ti piacciano gli uomini, o saresti davvero stato nei guai.”

Anche questa volta, Hikaru ignorò quanto aveva detto.

“Allora?” disse, incrociando le braccia. “Andiamo, Yu. Non te lo rinfaccerò, promesso.”

Yuto sbuffò, portando le braccia dietro la sua schiena e facendolo avvicinare.

“Come se non ti conoscessi.” mormorò, baciandolo un’altra volta. Poi sospirò, teatralmente. “Lo vuoi sdolcinato e melenso e da ragazzina? Va bene, ecco. Ho guardato come sei stato con Kazunori-kun oggi, e ho pensato – per una frazione di secondo, attenzione – che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere una cosa del genere con te, e che saresti un ottimo padre. Un giorno. Possibilmente quando io avrò quarantacinque anni o qualcosa del genere.” disse, poi si lasciò ricadere contro il divano, afferrando un cuscino e usandolo per coprirsi la faccia.

Diamine se non era stato ancora meglio di quanto si aspettasse Hikaru.

Cercò di mantenersi tranquillo, e fu uno spettacolo abbastanza ridicolo; rimase a cavalcioni sulle gambe del più piccolo, le braccia incrociate e cercando di trattenere un sorriso.

“Ah, davvero?” commentò, annuendo un paio di volte, come prendendo atto di quanto aveva detto. “Beh, peccato allora che non abbia voglia di fare sesso. Avremmo potuto avverare il tuo sogno.”

E fu l’ultima goccia per Yuto.

Si alzò di nuovo, spingendo via Hikaru e dandogli uno schiaffo sulla nuca.

Forte.

“Vedi? Vedi perché non ti parlo mai? Sei un idiota.” gli disse, arrabbiato. “Vuoi che sia tutto romantico e melenso, e poi ti prendi gioco di me, quindi perché ci dovrei provare?” si lamentò, e Hikaru quantomeno ebbe la decenza di mostrarsi colpevole.

“Mi dispiace.” disse, accovacciandosi a un capo del divano, guardandolo intensamente e adesso sorridendo in modo più spontaneo. “Hai ragione, sono orribile. Ma, seriamente, non mi aspettavo un’immagine del genere da parte tua.” si scusò.

Yuto sollevò un sopracciglio, ancora arrabbiato.

“Cosa? Lo so che non sono la persona più romantica del mondo, ma sei il mio ragazzo, no? E lo sei da un po’ di tempo. Ciò significa che sono in diritto di pensare a...” arrossì un po’, facendo una smorfia. “Al futuro, no?”

Hikaru si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi sul divano e avvolgendo la vita del più piccolo con le braccia.

“Certo che sì.” confermò. “Hai tutto il diritto. Specialmente perché mi piace quello a cui pensi. Da morire.” sospirò, poi si appoggiò contro il bracciolo, tirandosi Yuto di sopra. “Allora, quarantacinque? Non credi che saremo un po’ troppo vecchi? Per allora, io avrò quarantott’anni.” gli disse con casualità.

“Beh, ci vorrà un po’ di tempo. Innanzitutto, voglio essere un idol ancora per un po’ di tempo. Si dà il caso che mi piaccia, sai. Poi dovremmo sistemarci, probabilmente in una nazione straniera e un po’ più aperta. Poi possiamo pensarci.” spiegò, incredibilmente serio.

“Giusto. E c’hai pensato per una frazione di secondo, eh?” Hikaru lo prese di nuovo in giro, ma questa volta Yuto non parve prendersela particolarmente. Sospirò, sollevando il viso per guardarlo.

“Ti stai divertendo un mondo, vero?” chiese, con una smorfia.

“Ti sto amando.” lo corresse il più grande, guardandolo con tenerezza. “Non mi interessa di nient’altro.”

“Mh.” disse Yuto, pensieroso. “Nemmeno del fatto che non sia romantico?”

“Abbiamo tutti i nostri difetti. Io, per esempio, sono una ragazzina idiota.” scherzò il più grande.

“Lo sei.” confermò Nakajima, stiracchiandosi. “Sono davvero, davvero stanco, credo proprio che andrò a letto. Giuro, a volte stare con te è più stancante del lavoro.” si lamentò, mettendosi in piedi con aria piuttosto assonnata.

“Mi dispiace.” rispose Hikaru, ridacchiando e alzandosi a sua volta. “Dovresti lasciarmi perdere.”

“Dovrei.” disse Yuto, pensieroso. “Ma non credo che lo farò.” sorrise, dandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra e poi dirigendosi verso la stanza da letto, mentre il più grande lo seguiva.

Yuto si mise subito a letto, e Hikaru rimase fermo qualche istante a guardarlo dalla soglia.

“Beh, suppongo che avremo tutto il tempo del mondo per scendere a compromessi. Abbiamo almeno altri vent’anni prima che faccia quarantacinque anni.” scrollò le spalle, raggiungendolo a letto.

“Sì, Hikka.” il più piccolo fece un verso sarcastico, sistemandosi contro di lui. “Ti piacerebbe liberarti di me in così poco tempo.”

Hikaru rise e gli baciò la fronte, prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Forse si era sbagliato finora.

Non importava come fosse Yuto, non importava ciò che facevano e non facevano.

Ogni momento con lui era un momento di tenerezza, finché continuavano ad avere un futuro da contemplare insieme.


End file.
